The morning before summer break
by PinguMew98
Summary: What happens the morning before summer break. NoteIf you've ever read the manga, you know it's in a 4 panel comic strip format. It's funnier to try and imagine each paragraph as one of those strips. I would have done them like that, but I can't draw.


Disclaimer- I no own Azumanga Diaoh BUT…it p'owns ALL other anime cause it is like…woah CRAZY funny.

"YUKARI BABY!" Tomo-chan yelled from outside the classroom. "HOW ARE YOU?" She threw open the door and walked in. "Oh god…" Yukari-sensei thought as she covered her face with her book. Tomo-chan stood next to her and gave her a hearty pat on the back, beaming with delight. "Tomo…you DO realize that class started an hour ago?" Yukari asked as she rolled up her thin paper back book. Tomo-chan looked around the room, surprised to see that the entire class staring at her, their mouths slightly agape. "Oh…YA! I slept in!" She replied happily as she went over to the seat next to Yomi and sat down.

"Back to our lesson, Chiyo would…" but Yukari-sensei request was cut short by a loud snore from Tomo, who had apparently fallen asleep the minute she sat down in her seat. Yukari-sensei, finally pissed, slammed her book down on her desk and picked up a piece of chalk, chucking it with all her might at Tomo. There is a very good reason why Yukari-sensei was not a PE teacher, and the piece of chalk went awry, hitting Osaka, bouncing off her head.

Osaka felt the chalk bounce off her head but because she was also asleep, she woke up with a start. "Five!" She had said immediately upon waking, looking hastily around the room. Yukari-sensei gave Osaka a funny look, "What's that now?" Yukari-sensei did not feel all that remorseful that the chalk had hit Osaka, she probably deserved it. "Uh…" Osaka, just as confused as her teacher and the rest of her class, panicked and said the first things that came to her mind, "Commodore Perry landed in Yokohama Bay in 1753 and er…6x942!" Osaka put her head back down on her desk and promptly fell asleep again. Before the order could be restored in the crazy classroom, Chiyo-chan raised her hand. "Excuse me Yukari-sensei. Commodore Perry landed in Edo Bay in 1854, and 6x954." Chiyo-chan sat back down in her chair. Because of her height, sitting down and standing up where no different so no one had realized she had even stood up in the first place.

Sick of the day already, Yomi laid her head on her desk. Swooping down on her like a hawk on a mouse, Yukari-sensei hit her with her book. "NO SLEEPING!" Yomi rubbed her smarting forehead. Yukari-sensei stood there for a couple seconds, "Fine. It's officially naptime. I'm tired; I was up until 3:00 am playing my Playstation 2." Yukari-sensei went back to her desk and fell asleep. "Why'd she hafta hit me if she was just gunna fall asleep herself?" Yomi muttered, still rubbing her head.

Meow. Sakaki sat straight up in her chair trying to find the cat that had just mewed. She spotted it at the window sill and went over to it. "So _kawaii._" She thought as she reached out to pet the cat. Chomp. Kagura looked up to see Sakaki twirling in a circle and shaking her arm, trying desperately to get the cat off her hand. Kagura's laughing woke Tomo from her sleep. Spotting the still twirling Sakaki, Tomo immediately woke up completely, pointed, and laughed. "Sakaki you are such a numbnut!" "The numbnut's win!" came the response from Osaka who had apparently been awake since Yukari-sensei announced nap time. The bell rang, temporarily ending the madness in the classroom. Yukari sat up, groggy and blurred eyed, "Eh? Whats goin on? Oh…go to lunch." And fell back asleep.

After lunch, Yukari's class filed back into the classroom. Finally awake, Yukari-sensei announced they were finally going to do some actual work. As a result, the rest of the day passed without many incidents out of the ordinary. The final bell rang for the end of school, and the start of summer break.

"OK! To Chiyo-chan's summer house we go!" Tomo pronounced happily, "Who's in the car with Yukari baby?" Before she even finished her question, everyone but herself and Osaka had filed into Kurosawa-sensei's car. "Fine! It's just you and me I guess Osaka!" Tomo-chan said as she rode shotgun in Yukari-sensei's car. "It's gunna be an interesting summer."


End file.
